Angels Requiem
by Syndicate Storyteller
Summary: The session where Koko Black (Jet Black's Daughter) dies. It is a monologue.


Angels Requiem The session where Koko Black (Jet Black's Daughter) dies. It is a monologue. By: Kelly and Cassandra Storm (typed by Melissa Snow)  
  
When Koko died we were all sad. I don't think Jet ever got over it, I think it hit him hardest. In any case this story is about Koko. I am still mourning her death, But I don't let it seem that way. That's how she would have wanted it, I can tell we all feel that way.  
  
Allow me to introduce myself as narrator of this tragic story, and good friend to Koko I am Hana M. Tsukino, I used to live in a small apartment on Mars with her, but we go back farther then that. I met her while working as a mechanic in a little run down garage on Ganymede. But none of that matters in the story.  
  
Perhaps I should also introduce an important part to Koko's death, Kristain L. Ugawa,Or Kris as we all knew her. Kris blames her self for this whole mess which isn't surprising because it probably is. That might also explain why Jet doesn't speak to Kris anymore.  
  
Enough foreplay, onto the story.  
  
I guess it started one day at Mo-Moh's, Koko was tending the bar and Kris was off duty, I was drinking with my friend Vicious. Kris went to the bar and ordered some Tequila after a couple of rounds she went out to the dance floor, and I walked over to her. "Don't you think you should put some food on that Alcohol?" I said to her.  
  
"I'm too drunk to eat, so piss off!" Nice come back, huh? As I walked off I muttered Whatever, then I saw a few shady guys walk in; they headed straight for the bar, a remix of the song "Good Vibrations" spun on the turntables. I went over to the bar to investigate as they ordered their drinks.  
  
I remembered the guy in front from some where.Koko's boyfriend, Aaron. I watched as he pulled out a picture of Kris. "Have you seen her lately?" Koko replied with a smile, "Depends." I was curious so I moved in closer; I saw Koko's face go blank and white as a sheet and she then jumped onto the bar and whistled as loud as possible, I turned quickly as Aaron pulled out his cell phone, "She's here." I heard him say. Kris stopped dancing and turned around, her large brown eye widening quickly.  
  
I distinctly heard her scream "OH SHIT!" as a few guys drag out guns. Kris made a mad dash for the exit, dodging oncoming bullets. She threw open the door, only to become face to face with blinding white headlights from a black sedan. In an attempt to fight for Kris I whipped out my gun, bad move. Aaron pushed me down snarling "Don't fight in a battle that you have no control over!" He had such a way with words. Koko glared at his actions and words, knowing she couldn't do anything about the situation; she called her dad with lack of anything better to do. By now Vicious was long gone, not wanting to be dragged into the cycle. Then Aaron pulled his gun aiming for my face, Koko reacted quickly, and jumped at Aaron, his arm jolted downward and I didn't know what happened after that, because I passed out from the pain. When I woke up, Spike was tending my wounds. "Nice legs." All I could do was roll my eyes, Spike shrugged "Well.It's true." "How are Koko and Kris doing?" I asked. He replied "Look above you, and I have no clue where Kris is." Koko beamed down at me, unfortunately for me that would be the last time I saw her smile.  
  
Those freaky bug-eyed goggled she always wore gave of a distorted reflection of my screaming face. After I stopped screaming from the surprise. I asked, short of breath, "Why are you so damn happy?" "Well you have been sleeping for three days.and we have to go pick up Kris!" Music played in the background, and I found it quite fitting, "The End" by The Doors.  
  
We all got in out ships and flew to mars, following Koko. We parked in the appropriate places, not wanting to get arrested or anything. We walked up the large stone steps to the warehouse we were meeting Kris's captures at. Koko stopped us before we entered, she then cleared her throat.  
  
"All right people.lets haul ass!" she then turned her boot covered foot in the air, then she brought it down hard, slamming the door open with her foot, she then ran in screaming "YAHHHOOO!!"  
  
We started mowing down the mother fuckers, we missed one. Aaron. We all turned, Aaron and Koko stood there, their guns pointed. Koko spoke up. "I'm not going down without a fight." "I know." Aaron replied with a smirk. "I'm a faster shot." Koko retorted quietly. "I know." He said back. It all played out in slow-motion, It still replays itself in my head to this day. They both fired, click-BANG! He hit Koko in the chest, making her fly back. He uttered four words before Jet unloaded his gun into Aarons back. "Good night sweet angel."  
  
We all rushed over to Koko, Jet cradled her in his arms, She coughed up some blood, then coughed up a bit more, adding to the small pool in her hand. She then said her last words. And I believe she made them count. "Watch the bonsai until I get back." Jet nodded with tears in his eyes. "I'll watch them, but only until you get back."  
  
I remembered thinking to myself "You say that so matter-of-factly, but I don't think she is getting back for a while." We got Kris back and when Kris asked about Koko, Jet slammed his metal fist into her face, a glare played on his tired face.  
  
The memorial was small, tears and good notions were passed along with Koko's soul, Kris didn't show up, part from guilt, but mostly from the wires keeping her jaw shut. After that we all went our separate ways, Spike and Jet stayed together, they found a dog and met a few people, the last I heard, Spike died.  
  
Jet still e-mails me from time to time checking up. I believed Kris passed away some lucky son of a bitch got the hit and is now living a happy, wealthy life. And I am back to working small time as a mechanic. Koko touched and brightened all of our lives. I knew we were all happier people when she was around. I thought about her a lot, and then you people call me up to recap the memory. Koko is gone now and we can't change that, no one can. But I know one thing, she was a beautiful person, and she spread her wings and flew away to a better place. Somewhere far.far away. And I hope one day you will too..  
  
"See you soon, Sweet angel, for one day we must all spread out wings and fly away." - Kelly Schaible 


End file.
